Em busca dos Cavaleiros de Athena
by Danda
Summary: Até que ponto chegamos para realizar um sonho que parece absurdo aos olhos dos outros? Suspense e aventura que se estende em varios palcos. NADA DE UA pq nem td que parece, é.
1. Prólogo

**Bem, como todos sabem Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada.**

**Os únicos personagens que são meus: Luana e Lucas**

**Fic de presente para meu namorado Miguel**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Do alto de sua janela, fitava o céu azul. Ali, escondida na claridade do meio dia, estavam as estrelas.

Não as via, mas sabia, perfeitamente, que elas estavam lá. Formavam constelações, que durante muito tempo povoou sua mente, sob a forma de homens sem rostos, que nas histórias de sua falecida mãe, defendiam, com a vida, uma deusa.

Toda noite, sua mãe contava histórias fantásticas sobre estes destemíveis homens.

Agora, fazia dois anos que não ouvia sobre eles, pois uma fatalidade atingiu sua pequena familia, levando a vida de seus pais e, a transferindo para as pequenas instalações do orfanato, de uma cidade de Santa Catarina.

Era verão e, como todos os dias de Dezembro, não havia muita coisa a se fazer. As aulas haviam terminado a uma semana e, Luana estava entediada. Demoraria até o começo de fevereiro para estrear seus futuros cadernos novos na 5ª serie.

Era aplicada, facto que causava orgulho nas mulheres incubidas de guardar as 50 crianças do orfanato. Principalmente a doce e gorda Ana Cristina, que de noite contava histórias, para as meninas. História recheadas de crianças fantasticas de grandes feitos e aventuras.

Luana perdia seu olhar nas arvores que tiravam a visão para o mar. Não mais ouvira histórias sobre aqueles homens, deixando suas noites chatas e sem sonhos.

Não era dada a amizades e muito menos a falatórios, mas a única vez em que resolvera contar a história que tanto acreditava, foi motivo de chacota.

Agora, quase na hora de comer, estava a janela, enquanto as outras crianças se divertiam lá fora, no quintal.

Abriu a janela, para sentir o vento quente que vinha do norte. Seus cabelos escuros e encaracolado se moveram lentamente, enquanto a menina estreitava os olhos verdes. Ambos traços puxados de sua mãe. A sua pele, levemente bronzeada e com sardas, não combinavam com o uniforme amarelo, dando-lhe um ar um pouco doente.

Se perguntava, se no local onde aqueles homens estavam, também fazia esse tipo de calor. Insuportável...sufocante.

"_Na Grécia_" – dissera sua mãe, uma vez.

Rapidamente correu para a biblioteca de sua escola, encontrando lá uma mulher baixa, de óculos e cabelos grisalhos. Seu sorriso foi convidativo e, Luana se apressou a perguntar onde era aquele lugar.

A mulher, de sorriso aberto, procurou um mapa, em um livro na terceira estante a contar da porta e, abriu-o sobre a mesa, revelando onde era o local pretendido.

Luana ficou impressionada, perguntando como chegar lá. A mulher riu e, explicou.

Nunca andara de avião. Não sabia, se quer, o tamanho real dele. Mas se imaginava, diversas vezes, entrando em um objeto que voasse e, se dirigia para a sua sonhada Grécia.

Pela descrição detalhada que sua mãe dava, imaginava cada canto e pedra do local onde eles viviam.

Sua mãe nunca dissera que aquilo era fantasia. Apenas descrevia os factos e locais, como quem recordava coisas de infância.

Ao lembrar a imagem da mãe, suspirou, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Luana!? – Uma voz rouca e grossa encheu o local, chamando a atenção da menina, que de imediato limpou os olhos com o braço. – O que foi?

- Nada – A menina respondeu baixo.

A mulher desconfiou, se aproximando.

- Está triste?

Luana olhou curiosa para a mulher. Ela era nova ali. Seus cabelos negros, compridos, estavam atados em uma trança que se estendia ao meio das costas. Seu corpo magro, era um tanto curvado pela idade, lhe dando uma estatura ainda mais baixa. A pele muito morena, era irrugada.

Seu sotaque denunciava ser de uma das ex-colônias espanholas. Argentina, talvez. Luana resolveu não pensar muito nisso.

- Saudades da minha mãe – respondeu, vendo a mulher se aproximar.

- Com certeza ela está te vendo agora – A mulher afagou o cabelo da menina – E não deve estar gostando de te ver assim.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso!? – Luana desconfiou.

- Sim – A mulher respondeu simplesmente.

- No que mais a senhora acredita?

- Em muita coisa – A mulher respondeu, ajudando a menina a sair da janela – Agora vamos almoçar.

- Espere!

- O que foi?

- A senhora acredita que em algum lugar a pessoas a lutar pela justiça e pela paz na terra?

A pergunta fez a senhora morena se surpreender. O que isso interessava para a menina? Mas sim, acreditava. Não que estivessem a ter sucesso com isso, mas em algum lugar do mundo haviam pessoas a lutar para um mundo melhor.

- Sim, acredito.

Viu Luana sorrir, alegrando-lhe o dia. Mal sabia que com essa resposta, muitas coisas começaram a formar naquela cabeçinha.

Luana acompanhou a mulher até o refeitório, e passou o almoço em silencio. Facto que não perturbou muito as responsaveis, visto que a menina sempre fora muito quieta. Era aquele tipo de menina que não dava preocupação e trabalho.

A tarde foi passada no quarto, até que o turno de Ana Cristina começara. Viera trazendo três crianças, no qual apresentou no jantar. Meninos novos. Um de 4 anos, que parecia assustado. Seu nome, Luana não gravou, mas sua cara era arredondada, de buchechas rosadas e olhos claros. Seus cabelos cacheados e loiros, lhe davam um ar angelical. O segundo deveria ter 7 anos. Foi apresentado como irmão do primeiro. Guilherme, era seu nome. Tinha os traços do irmão, com a pele um pouco mais bronzeada. Ambos estavam a ser disputados pelos pais biológico e adotivos. Até o tribunal decidir, era ali que ficariam. Jantaram isolados do restante, na companhia de Ana Cristina, juntamente com o terceiro rapaz.

- E este é Lucas – A mulher gorda, falou em alto e bom som – Foi transferido para cá e, espero que permaneça aqui, até encontrar sua familia – Falou de um jeito ríspido e direcionou-o para a mesa dos dois meninos recém-chegados.

Lucas deveria ter uns 12 anos. Tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, que combinava com os olhos e peles escuras. Luana pensara que ele poderia ser indio, mas os traços não davam a entender isso.

Jantou de olho nos rapazes em especial no mais velho, com que foi perseptivel a forma rude que Ana Cristina se referia.

Ficou curiosa em saber o porque do rapaz estar ali. Mas tinha mais o que pensar.

Permanecer ali por mais tempo, era sinônimo de não encontrar o que pretendia e, desta forma quando as luzes apagaram, começou a maquinar a melhor forma de sair dali. Seria no dia seguinte, a noite, na mudança de turno de Ana Cristina e a chata Vanessa.

E assim terminado todo o plano, o sol já estava raiando. Seus olhos pesados não queriam abrir o que fez com que Vanessa, "a chata", como as crianças lhe chamavam, por seus modos agressivos, pensar que Luana estaria doente. Passara a maior parte do tempo na cama, se levantando apenas para comer. Não deu pelo tempo passando.

Logo Ana Cristina estava contando uma de suas histórias fantasticas enquanto as outras crianças dormiam.

Ouviu a porta de saída estalar e compreendeu que era chegada a hora. Em seu estômago, borboletas esvoaçavam, mas sabia que tinha que continuar. Pegou a mochila que preparara as escondidas e, que deixara em baixo da cama, vestiu cuidadosamente a roupa que pretendia e, saiu rumo a uma sala que se encontrava no primeiro andar.

Lembrava perfeitamente, que em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha da diretora, havia um envelope que lhe pertencia. Este envelope, foi informações dada por Ana Cristina, uma vez que conversara com Luana sobre sua mãe.

_- Ela sabia que ia morrer? – Luana perguntou com lágrima nos olhos._

_- Não sei – Ana Cristina, com a menina no colo, lhe fez uma carícia no rosto – Mas quando você tiver idade para sair daqui, você terá como começar._

Sem fazer barulho, chegou no corredor que dava para a sala pretendida. Sorriu sem perceber. Precisava do envelope. Tinha esperança que fosse dinheiro que estivesse ali.

Começou a caminhar lentamente, com medo de fazer qualquer barulho.

- Onde vai? – Uma voz a fez virar de imediato, assustada.

Lucas, no outro extremo do corredor lhe fitava.

Luana estreitou os olhos e emburrou.

- Você me deu um susto – Disse parada no mesmo lugar.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta – O menino se aproximou.

- Não é da sua conta...

O menino sorriu.

- A menina certinha vai fugir.

- Não vou não...

- Vai sim – Lucas insistiu, fazendo Luana baixar os olhos – Eu também vou.

- Porque? – Luana lhe fitou.

- Porque é o que faço. E desta vez não vão me pegar.

- Para onde você vai?

- Vou para onde você for – Lucas disse convicto.

- Não não vai – Luana disse alto, fazendo Lucas lhe tapar a boca.

- Shhhh! Quer acordar todo mundo?

A menina se desvencilhou de Lucas.

- Porque quer ir comigo?

- Eu preciso achar meus pais.

- Mas eu não vou procurar os meus...

- Mas vai procurar algo. Podemos nos ajudar.

Luana fitou o menino. Era mais velho e, como tinha referido, já tinha fugido outras vezes. Realmente ele poderia ser ajuda.

A menina espremeu os lábios.

- Tudo bem. Mas vou avisando que vou embora para a Grécia.

Lucas se surpreendeu. Grécia?! Isso era melhor que ele esperava.

- Para ir para a Grécia, você precisa de muito dinheiro.

- E o que você acha que vou fazer?!

Um sorriso se formou nos labios do rapaz. Então tinha um acordo e, o melhor, uma possibilidade de conseguir sua liberdade.

- Vamos a isso. E rápido, para não acordar ninguém.

Luana concordou. De facto aquele menino sabia manhas para fugir. Luana imaginou, quantas vezes aquele menino havia fugido e, de quantos orfanatos. Estava animada. As borboletas no seu estômago, ainda flutuavam de forma frenética, mas percebia que não era mais medo e, sim, entusiasmo.

Com Lucas a seu lado, poderia seguir o seu sonho, pois quando deu por si, um salto ao muro alto, que formava obstáculo para rua, com ajuda de um galho de uma arvore, estava na rua.

Suspirou, olhando para os dois lados.

- E agora? – Perguntou olhando o rapaz que sorria.

- Se esconde – Disse arrastando a menina para a penumbra.

O barulho de um carro velho foi se tornando mais forte. Luana tentou ver o rosto de Lucas no escuro.

- Isso é que sorte – sussurrou. – Vem! – Disse gritando, arrastando Luana pelo pulso.

De um salto conseguiram subir na mini carreira daquela caminhonete suja, mal pintada de verde.

O barulho foi mínimo, mas Lucas pareceu preocupado com isso. Demorou até se mostrar confiante. Olhou a menina ao seu lado. Ela dormia encolhida em um canto.

Conseguira!!! Agora era traçar um estratégia para estar longe quando descobrissem.

O longe de Luana tinha um limite: Grécia. Ainda não abrira o envelope, mas junto com os outros envelopes que Lucas roubara, talvez conseguissem.

Em meio ao seu sonho, sorriu.

**Continua...**


	2. Que comece a aventura

O barulho do motor, entrava pelos seus ouvidos, com agressividade, perturbando ainda mais seu sonho. Ali, em um campo aberto, repleto de flores perfumadas, caminhava tranquilamente. Ao fundo...ao longe, uma mulher lhe observava. Seus cabelos loiros e vestido leve, eram esvoaçados pela brisa quente. Queria se aproximar, mas quanto mais andava, mais longe daquela imagem, ficava. O som parecia aumentar ainda mais, quando sua frustração subia à sua ele. A respiração ficava ofegante.

Precisava desesperado de chegar naquela mulher. Sentiu que a terra tremeu e, foi jogado de um lado para o outro.

- Lucas! – A voz baixa de Luana, entrou como seta no ouvido, fazendo o rapaz abrir os olhos.

- O que foi? – Se ajeitou para olhar a menina.

- Estamos parando – Ela disse aflita.

Lucas pareceu adormecer por minutos.

- Lucas! – A menina insistiu, chaqualhando-o

- Estou acordado – Disse irritado – Temos que sair daqui antes que...

Não conseguiu completar, o pequeno caminhão parou e sem ser desligado abriu a porta.

- Hei!!!

- Tarde de mais – Lucas sentou rapidamente, olhando para Luana enquanto lhe agarrava pelo braço – Não diga nada, faça tudo o que faço.

A menina ia reivindicar, mas um homem barbado, loiro, apareceu diante dos dois. Não tinha boa cara.

- O que estão fazendo aí? – Perguntou com uma voz grossa e rouca.

- Nós precisávamos de uma carona – Lucas deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Nem pensar – O homem se irritou, assustando as duas crianças – Vocês fugiram de casa. Eu não quero confusão para mim.

- Nós não fugimos – o menino disse sem gaguejar.

- Aí não...?

- Estamos voltando – Luana disse rápido, fazendo o homem estranhar – Estamos voltando para casa.

- E para onde vocês estão indo? – O homem testou.

- São Paulo – Lucas respondeu, tentando parecer firme.

- E cadê seus pais?

- Em Sampa – Lucas sorriu de forma meiga.

O homem pareceu pensativo.

- Bom, eu não acredito – Ele disse – Mas eu estou indo para Santos. De lá, vocês podem partir para São Paulo.

As crianças sorriram satisfeitas.

- Mas vocês vão escondidos – O homem alertou – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Concordaram. Com essa breve pausa, o homem alertou para que comprassem algo para comer. Ainda ofereceu dinheiro, no qual Luana se recusou, antes que Lucas aceitasse.

Escondidos, na carroceiria, não davam pelo tempo passar. Apenas pararam mais uma vez e seguiram até perceber que o carro parava novamente.

- Pronto – A voz grossa do homem que apareceu do nada, alertou – A partir daqui, é com vocês.

O odor de peixe era forte. As ondas do mar faziam barulho violento. Quando Luana sairá para ver a paisagem, sentira pingos finos no rosto, que caiam com rapidez.

- Boa, chovendo – Lucas reclamou.

- Aqui é assim mesmo – O homem disse – Agora vão. E cuidado. Para aquele lado – Aponto para a estrada – Está a rodoviária. De lá pegam um ônibus para São Paulo. – E dito isso virou as costas, se afastando.

- Obrigada – Luana disse, começando a caminhar para onde lhe indicaram, quando sentiu as mãos de Lucas lhe agarrar pelo braço.

- O que foi?

- Não é por aí – O menino disse animado.

- Mas ele disse que era...

- Não seja tonta – Lucas a puxou – Olha ali – Apontou.

Luana vira um enorme navio atracado ao fundo do cais. Tinha mal aspecto, como aqueles que são pouco convidativos a se aproximar.

- O que tem? – Disse temerosa.

- Não seja burra – Lucas ficou sem paciência – Não consegue ler daqui?! - Apontou novamente.

A menina voltou seus olhos escuros para o navio. De facto, ali estava um presente dos deuses.

μηδεν αγαν **(1)** "Grecia – Fishing Ship"

**-** Grécia?! – A menina murmurou sorrindo, lendo a única palavra que percebia.

Lucas sorriu, agarrando na mão da menina.

- Anda! – Fez, levando-a para mais próximo – Temos que conseguir entrar ali...

- Lucas...eu tenho medo!

- Para de ser chorona! – Disse parando de frente para ela – Aquele navio vai directo para a Grécia. Só temos que conseguir entrar lá. – Disse procurando algo, que ainda não sabia o que era.

Parou o olhar em umas caixas, perto da segunda entrada do navio, prestando atenção na discussão entre dois homens, um pouco mais afastados.

- Anda! – Disse arrastando a menina.

A discussão entre os dois homens parecia seria. Um, de estatura mediana e, barba longa, suja, falava alto. O outro, com traços finos, pele morena e olhos verdes, rebatia como podia.

Era o preço. Estava caro.

O português do moreno, não era bom. As palavras em grego lhe escapavam como palavrões em direcção ao homem, que após longa discussão, resolvera fazer o pedido.

- Aquelas – Apontou para as caixas na frente da enorme entrada do navio – O preço combinado.

O moreno, um tanto contrariado, olhou para um homem que vinha do cais. Seus cabelos e feição eram muito parecidas.

- São essas – Disse em grego, apontando para as caixas.

O outro limitou-se a acenar. Se aproximou entregando um recibo para o velho, que se voltou resmungando algo, que não compreendiam.

- Vamos carregar – O moreno falou – TOURO!!! – Gritou, olhando para uma das entradas do navio.

De dentro de uma das caixas, Luana vira um homem aparecer na porta a sua frente. Estava deitada, em posição de feto, mas conseguia reparar que o homem que agora caminhava em sua direcção era enorme.

-Já falei que não gosto que e chamem assim – resmungou.

Seus cabelos comprido estavam atados. Os olhos escuros se direcionou ao moreno que lhe chamara.

- São essas? – perguntou, apontando para o caixote onde estava Luana.

- São – O moreno respondeu – ANDEM RÁPIDO – Gritou, ainda, para os rapazes que conversavam com animação – TEMOS QUE NOS APRESSAR!!!

Ainda conversando, começaram a se aproximar, agarrando em um ou dois caixotes.

O cheiro não era dos melhores, mas Lucas aguentava firme. Em breve estariam em alto mar e não haveria nada a fazer.

Sorriu, enquanto era carregado para dentro do navio.

**Continua...**

* * *

**(1) μηδεν αγαν - **Meden agan - "Nada em excesso".


	3. Tempestade a vista

O balanço do barco, fazia seu estômago revirar. No entanto, tinha que continuar limpando o convés, sem reclamar. O Comandante dera ordens, de que já não queria ouvir reclamação a respeito de enjôo

O Comandante era boa pessoa, isso não se podia negar. Não faltava com nenhum compromisso, mas não gostava que, as pessoas que não fossem talhadas para o negocio, continuassem insistindo no mesmo erro.

Desta forma, ficava calado. Eram irmãos, mas isso não o impediria de que quando parassem na costa grega, o deixasse para trás.

Estavam na pior parte do trajecto. A "entrada" do Atlântico Norte, era a pior parte da rota, bem planeada pelo seu irmão.

Do Brasil, partiam para a Suécia, para fazer uma troca básica de mercadoria e, dali, iriam para os restantes países da Europa, fazer distribuição.

O Comandante era, de facto um homem inteligente. Provavelmente abençoado pelos deuses.

- Acho que vai chover – A voz grossa, daquele que era conhecido, com desgosto desse, pelos demais, como Touro, chamou a atenção do moreno.

Este olhou para o céu a sua frente, estreitando os olhos. Uma massa negra e densa se aglomerava .

- É uma tempestade – Murmurou.

- Atlântico Norte...

- TEMPESTADE!!! – Ouviram a voz irritante do rapaz que ajudava na limpeza.

- Vamos! – O homem grande, colocou uma mão no ombro do homem que parecia adormecido.

O outro lhe fitou. A tempestade parecia uma das piores que já haviam apanhado na rota. Suspirou desanimado, entrando por uma pequena porta, para se proteger.

O balanço, com certeza iria aumentar e, muito. Ali, onde não havia terra por perto para atracarem, só tinham que continuar.

No fundo do navio, as caixas bem amarradas com cabos de aço, pareciam querer arrebentar com a pressão e o balanço.

Lucas acordara com uma náusea jamais sentida, o que o fez ficar ainda na mesma posição durante alguns minutos.

Quando sentiu que já conseguia levantar, chutou a tampa do caixote, levantando. Cambaleou duas vezes com o movimento que se fazia sentir em toda a parte.

Fitou o chão, colocando a mão na boca. Estava em cima de mais três caixas.

"Por sorte não fiquei por baixo..."

Ao pensar nisso, lembrou de Luana. Onde ela estaria?!

- Luana?! – Chamou, se equilibrando, enquanto descia das caixas com cuidado, para não cair. Com destreza chegou ao chão.

Agarrou na gola da camiseta e cheirou, fazendo uma careta em seguida. O odor, ajudava a piorar sua náusea.

- Luana?! – Chamou mais uma vez, um pouco mais alto.

Desta vez, ouvindo um murmúrio, por entre as caixas empilhadas. Se assustou. Ela, provavelmente, estava debaixo dos outros caixotes.

O balanço do barco foi ficando cada vez mais violento, fazendo a criança ser jogada de um lado para o outro.

Lucas tentava se segurar nas caixas amarradas, mas tinha cada vez mais dificuldade.

- LUCAS!!! – Ouviu a voz, abafada, de Luana, saindo debaixo das caixas.

- C-CALMA – Sentia-se ser jogado de um lado para o outro – EU VOU TE TIRAR DAÍ!!!

Segurando com força no cabo, lutava para se manter estável. Deu dois puxões. Estava bem presa. Não conseguiria tirar dali os caixotes. Teria que arrumar outra solução.

Uma rápida passada de olhos pelo local e, ao lado da única porta de ferro, estava uma caixa vermelha, pendurada na parede.

- ESPERA, LUANA – Disse soltando o cabo, sendo jogado para a parede do outro lado da porta. Grunhiu quando deu um encontrão na parede de ferro, provocando um enorme barulho – E -EU VOU TE TIRAR DAÍ – completou se colocando de pé.

Demorou para se equilibrar, mas apoiando na parede, ficou de pé. Examinou cada movimento do barco, que era jogado pelas ondas, para todos os lados.

Era agora sua oportunidade. Se jogou no momento exacto, indo parar perto da porta.

Sentado de mal jeito no chão, olhou para a caixa vermelha. Apenas uma pequena trinca de ferro, a mantinha fechada. Sorriu.

Mais uma oportunidade e, de mal jeito, abriu a caixa, deixando ferramentas pesadas caírem no chão, se espalhando e se chocando ainda em movimento brusco.

Lucas grunhiu, mais uma vez. Uma pesada ferramenta fora cair sobre sua perna, lhe provocando um corte profundo.

O sangue rapidamente se espalhou pelo chão.

Luana ainda gritava de dentro da caixa, reparando que o ar, começava a lhe faltar.

O menino apesar de assustado, agarrou em uma das chaves, mais próximas, e com raiva, se atirou contra os caixotes. Com força, destruía cada parte de madeira, que voava em varias direcções.

O barulho das chaves a tilintarem no chão. O sangue que lhe corria pela perna, juntamente com a dor, dava a Lucas fúria suficiente, para continuar lutando contra o balanço forte, que o jogava para os lados, fazendo-o encontrar com as paredes.

Mas isso não o parava. Agonizava, sentir que estava perdendo forças. Se jogava novamente contra os caixotes. Rebentava um...dois...três.

Peixes. Muitos peixes, agora, estava espalhados pelo chão, seguindo a trajetória das malditas ferramentas. Atrapalhando a tarefa de Lucas.

- LUCAS!!! – Ouvia a voz de Luana, mais próxima.

Provavelmente, ali, atrás daquela caixa, ela estava ficando sem ar. Com o cabo frouxo, os caixotes começavam a cair. Os que estavam mais no alto, arrebentavam, ao chegar no chão, espalhando a mercadoria.

Lucas continuava a se equilibrar.

- LUCAS!!! – Sim, era essa! Ali estava ela.

Largou a ferramenta e jogou a ultima caixa que cobria o local pretendido, no chão. Com raiva, olhou para trás para pegar outra ferramenta. Fora jogado, ainda, duas vezes para os lados, tentando se segurar no cabo.

Pegou a primeira ferramenta que atravessou em sua frente, e pulou, agarrando o caixote. Luana, deitada de forma espremida, abriu de leve os olhos.

Lucas suspirou, ajudando a menina a sair.

Luana olhou para todos os lados aterrorizada. O balanço já não era o mesmo. Lucas podia sentir. Estava passando.

Assustou-se com o que ouvia agora. Passos vinham apressados.

A menina olhou para Lucas.

- Estão vindo para cá?!

- Anda!!! – Pegou no braço da menina e a levou para trás das poucas caixas que sobreviveram ao seu ataque.

Ali se espremeram, esperando pelo o que viria.

Não tardou para a porta se abrir.

De imediato uma exclamação de surpresa se fez sentir. Luana e Lucas não entenderam o que ele falou. Mas estava receoso.

Lucas espreitou. Era um homem barbado, já com alguma idade. Outro, entrou atrás desse.

Luana espreitou, também. Reconheceu, como o grande homem que lhe carregou para dentro do navio.

- _O que aconteceu aqui?!_ – O recém-chegado indagou, mais para si mesmo que para o outro.

O de barba lhe fitou incrédulo.

- _O Capitão não vai gostar nada disso._

O grande engoliu a seco.

- _Vá chama-lo_ – Disse por fim.

O outro arregalou os olhos indignado.

- _Porque não vai você?_

Não obteve resposta. Um simples olhar estreito o convenceu a sair.

Touro, ainda parado na porta, olhava abismado para todos os lados. Nem a caixa de ferramentas sobrevivera. O estrago era tanto, que não sabia como reagir.

Só acordou de seu exame, quando ouviu passos apressados vindo em sua direcção.

- _MAS O QUE...?_ – O Comandante parou atônito na porta.

De boca aberta, seu irmão não conseguiu entrar no recinto. Ficando a poucos passos da porta.

- _O que...?_ – Não sabia o que falar. Olhava tudo sem entender.

De repente, seu olhar passou de pasmo para furioso, se voltando para os homens que agora se aglomeravam na porta.

- _QUEM FOI O ENCARREGADO DE PRENDER AS CAIXAS?_ – Disse em alto e bom som, assustando os de mais e, as crianças atrás da caixa.

- _Fui eu_ – O menino da limpeza se aproximou com medo – _Mas estava tudo bem..._

-_ESTAVA TUDO BEM!?!_ – O Comandante se alterava – _VOCÊ SABE QUANTO ISSO VAI NOS CUSTAR?_

Luana se jogou para trás, fazendo um pequeno ruido.

- Shhhhhhh – Lucas fez baixinho, ainda assustado.

- _VOCÊ NÃO DEVE TER NOÇÃO! NÓS PRECISAMOS DESSA MERCADORIA..._

A grande mão de Touro, travou o rapaz moreno, que lhe fitou com ódio. Como ele se atrevia?

Mas o grande moreno não lhe fitou. Seu olhar estava preso nas caixas mais ou fundo.

O outro acompanhou seu olhar, estreitando-o.

Luana arregalou os olhos na direcção de Lucas.

- Lucas! – Chamou baixinho, enquanto cutucava o menino – Sua perna...

O menino fitou. Em baixo de si, uma grande quantidade de sangue, que escorria para baixo dos caixotes.

Os olhos de Lucas ficaram hipnotizados no vermelho. Apenas acordou, quando Luana fez um barulho irritante com a garganta, puxando o ar, com a surpresa.

- _Quem são vocês?! _– O Comandante se destacava entre os olhares surpresos que fitavam as duas crianças.

Os dois se entre olharam. Não compreendiam o que o homem dizia.

- _Como vieram parar aqui?!_ – Ficava mais irritado.

Deu um passo em frente, mas, mais uma vez, foi barrado por Touro, que apontou para a perna do menino.

Os olhos castanhos do comandante miraram o ferimento. Realmente não estava muito bonito. Se surpreendeu ao ver que a criança não se queixava. Era forte. Lembrava o irmão quando era mais novo.

Em um gesto brusco, virou de costas, e começou a caminhar para a porta.

- Cuidem deles – Disse, saindo, sem olhar para trás.

Touro foi o primeiro a se aproximar, estendendo a mão.

Lucas lhe fitou confuso.

- Vem, vamos cuidar desse ferimento – O homem grande se aproximou, pegando o menino no colo.

- Você é brasileiros? – Lucas indagou, sendo colocado em cima de um caixote.

- Sim – Touro respondeu, simplesmente, enquanto analisava o ferimento – Você é corajoso. Foi você que fez todo esse estrago?

- A Luana estava em baixo das caixas.

O moreno fitou a menina pequena. Luana se aproximou, encostando onde Lucas estava.

- Como vieram parar aqui? – O moreno, de olhos verdes, indagou em seu português atravessado.

- Nos escondemos nas caixas – Lucas disse orgulhoso.

O moreno levantou e, olhou para o que acabara de falar.

- É esperto...

- Tão esperto, que nos deu prejuízo – O outro falou azedo, acenando negativamente e se dirigindo para a saída.

Viram Touro suspirar pesadamente.

- _Bem_ – Virou-se para os de mais que não se moveram – _Vamos!!! Andor!!!_

Ainda vacilantes, se voltaram, saindo em tumultuo, falando injurias ao mesmo tempo.

Aldebaran pediu para as crianças não se mexerem, que ia apenas buscar curativos.

Ainda passou pelo capitão, que ainda irritado, entrou em seu camarim. Logo em seguida, entrou seu irmão.

- O que faremos? – Perguntou o recém-chegado, ao homem que fitava o nada.

- Aioria – O moreno não lhe fitou – Você sabe o que isso significa?!

O outro engoliu a seco.

- Viktor... – Sussurrou.

- Temos que voltar para trás...

Não conseguiu completar. O rapaz irritante da limpeza, entrou de rompante.

- Viktor!!! – Disse ofegante.

O moreno olhou para o irmão.

- Vão nos escoltar – Aioria disse temeroso.

- Prepare todo o pessoal – Aquele não era seu irmão que falava. Mas seu comandante – Vamos ver o que acontece – Disse esbarrando no rapaz da limpeza e saindo.

Subiu rapidamente as escadas que antecediam a porta de ferro. passou pela porta, que o levaria para fora da zona protegida. O sol penetrou fundo em seus olhos, machucando um pouco.

Teve que piscar varias vezes, para conseguir ver as figuras que o esperavam.

O céu limpo, não dava vestígios da tempestade que pegaram a pouco tempo atrás.

"Ah...o mar" – Pensou.

Do lado de seu navio, um "monstro" pesqueiro, de cores forte, lhe barravam qualquer reação. E ali, dentro de seu domínio, aquele que comandava aqueles mares.

- Viktor!? – Cumprimentou de longe.

- Aioros – O outro respondeu, com a mesma intensidade. Ao lado deste, estavam dois homens. O do lado direito, com uma pele bronzeada e olhos claros, tinha uma cicatriz do lado esquerdo do rosto. Era acostumado com aquelas ondas imensas e reviravoltas no tempo. Mas o que estava do lado esquerdo de Viktor, fora uma surpresa para Aioros.

Aquele homem, raramente, não tinha nada a ver com o mar. Ele não tinha pele para aturar o tempo extremo e o sal que castigava. E aqueles traços delicados, faziam Aioros e, os restantes, duvidarem da masculinidade deste.

- _Você é um rapaz talentoso, Aioros_ – Viktor continuou parado, olhando os outros que chegavam, por de trás do comandante – _Garanto que já tem o que me deve._

Aioros engoliu a seco.

- _Na verdade tinha..._ – Disse baixo.

- _Ham_?! – O homem fez uma careta – _Não ouvi direito. Pode repetir?_

Aioros vacilou. Aioria veio ao socorro do irmão.

- _Aconteceu um acidente..._

Viktor soltou uma estridente gargalhada, assustando os outros marinheiros da pequena tripulação. Parou de repente.

- _EU NÃO TE PAGO PARA PEQUENOS ACIDENTES, AIOROS_ – Apontou o dedo na direcção do comandante.

Aioria estreitou os olhos claros, serrando os punhos. Ia dar uma passo para frente, mas foi barrado por Touro.

- _Ai está você, grande brasileiros_ – Viktor tomou a dianteira, de forma mais calma – _Você é bem vindo no meu barco, Aldebaran._

- _Não estou interessado_ – O homem grande retrucou – _Não sou um traidor_ – respondeu olhando o homem da cicatriz.

Este estreitou os olhos. Viktor riu baixinho.

- _Além do mais_ – Disse com um sorriso – _Já tem tripulação que toma todo o barco_ – Voltou-se para o outro – _Não é!?_

O rapaz, de aparência delicada, sorriu de forma perigosa.

Os olhos de Viktor, de repente, se fixaram atrás dos três primeiros, ficando ali por longos segundos. Nem se quer, ouvira a provocação do grande marinheiro.

O rapaz de traços femininos, perdeu o sorriso, ao acompanhar o olhar do outro homem.

Aioros ergueu o queixo ao notar que ja não era mira de Viktor.

- _Posso lhe dar uma segunda chance_ – Disse por fim.

- _O que quer?_ – Aioria desconfiou.

- _A menina._

Os olhares se voltaram para trás. Na porta de ferro Lucas e Luana viam o que estava acontecendo, sem entender nada.

Lucas ao perceber o olhar para Luana, se pôs na frente.

Aldebaran, estremeceu.

- _Porque a menina?_ – Aioros quis saber. – _Leve, antes, o menino._

- _Aioros?!_ – Aldebaran e Aioria se surpreenderam, assim como toda a tripulação, que faziam ruidos de surpresa.

Não poderia ser Aioros a falar.

- _O menino está ferido_ – Viktor constatou, ao olhar o curativo na perna de Lucas.

-_Mas é mais forte que a menina_ – Aioros ignorou para uma maior surpresa dos outros.

Viktor pareceu ponderar. Olhou para trás, fitando seus dois homens. Bastou um sinal com a cabeça e, eles avassaram.

Aldebaran fez mansão de se mover.

- Não se mexa, Touro! É um ordem!!

- Está louco?!?

- Irmão...?!

- Fique calado!!! – Virou para o resto da tripulação que estava indignada – NÃO INTERFIRAM!!!

- Lucas!? – Luana recuou, se encolhendo.

- Eu te protejo – Lucas disse, vendo os homens se aproximarem.

Pensava que era Luana que eles queriam. Já se preparava para dar um soco no homem da cicatriz, mas esse ao ver a reacção do menino, achou piada, rindo e, desta forma, enervando Lucas, que avançou rapidamente.

Quando o menino foi dar seu golpe, foi agarrado pelo homem delicado, que rapidamente imobilizou sua outra mão. O homem da cicatris, lhe agarrou nas pernas, tentando imobiliza-lo, enquanto Lucas gritava e se retorcia para se soltar.

- ME LARGA!!!!

- Lucas?! – Luana deu um passo em frente, mas ficou com medo do olha de Viktor em sua direcção.

Chorava compulsivamente.

Pareceu-lhe tudo muito rápido. Os homens se afastavam rapidamente com Lucas, que ainda se debatia aos grito.

Os homens, ali parados, não faziam nada, o que deixava Luana confusa.

- _Você tem três meses, Aioros_ – Viktor se afastou – _Nada mais que isso._

O olhar do Comandante se prendia na criança, que ja estava no outro navio, mas ouvia cada palavra do outro.

Aioria e Aldebaran, olhavam perplexos para Aioros.

A que ponto ele tinha chegado?! Parecia um pesadelo.

Só acordaram, quando viram a menina correr, acompanhando o barco que se afastava.

- LUCAS!!!!! - Gritou, quando chegou no fim de seu percurso, se empoleirando nas grades.

Aldebaran correu para aparar a menina.

- Calma!!! – Disse tirando a menina da grade, enquanto esta se debatia – Calma!!! – Tentava apartar

Luana foi se cansando de lutar.

- Calma – Aldearan a abraçava – Vai ficar tudo bem!!! – Disse ainda a segurando, de olhar posto sobre Aioros, que apenas olhava a cena.

Seu olhar era distante.

Lucas iria se safar. Algo em seu coração dizia que sim.

A menina era fragil de mais.

- Eu não te reconheço – A voz de Aioria chamou sua atenção – Deixar o Viktor levar o menino, foi um erro...

- Não se meta, Aioria – O Comandante se voltou furioso – A culpa é dele, de estarmos nessa situação. E dela também! – Apontou para a menina nos braços de Aldebaran.

Luana se afastou um pouco.

- Eu te odeio!!! EU TE ODEIO!!!

Fitou surpreso a reacção da menina, que enquanto gritava, se libertava dos braços do Touro e, corria para a porta de ferro.

Talvez ela não fosse tão fragil. Internamente sorriu.

Mas o menino. Com certeza, era bem mais forte. Seu coração não se enganaria.

Assim como os olhos de Viktor, que ao examinar o menino, que agora, estava sentado em uma cadeira, com cara de mau, fitando tudo no cômodo luxuoso.

Viktor, se aproximou dos dois homens que trouxeram o menino.

- O que acha, Aphrodite?! – Perguntou, debochado.

O homem nada disse. Não queria provocações. Apenas esperava que aquele menino fosse de facto forte o suficiente.

**Continua...**


	4. Tormenta

Entrou de vagar, pela porta ruidosa.

Demorou para seus olhos se acostumarem com o local mal iluminado.

- Você poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor – Resmungou, quando viu a silhueta de um homem gordo, sentado atrás de uma mesa.

- Não há lugar melhor – A voz rouca do gordo, saiu áspera – Tenho um trabalho para você.

O recém-chegado riu.

- O que é?

Uma foto foi jogada em cima da mesa. O outro se aproximou, pegando no pedaço de papel. Observou durante algum tempo.

- Trave-a.

- Porque? – O outro estranhou.

- Ela nos trará problemas.

O homem riu, debochado.

- O que uma criança pode fazer contra vocês...

- Mascara da Morte – O outro começou – Trave-a.

- Você quer dizer...?

- Faça o que for preciso.

- Isso vai sair caro – Seus olhos felinos, miraram o homem com intensidade.

Uma pasta foi colocada sobre a mesa. Foi aberta rapidamente e, virada para o italiano.

Mascara da Morte sorriu.

- Para onde eu vou?

- França...

Apesar da Estação do ano presente, o calor ainda era insuportável. No céu, nenhuma nuvem cobria o azul intenso. Aquela hora, a movimentação das ruas de Le Havre estavam muito movimentadas. Movimentadas de mais para seu gosto. Viveu a maior parte de sua infância em Paris, mas fora parar ali, por conveniência de seus pais, durante a fase final de sua adolescência e, ali, permaneceu, abrindo seu próprio negócio, juntamente com seu pai, aposentado.

Desde então, acordava mal humorado, como se tivesse perdido parte de sua vida. O que era falso. Não lhe faltava nada, apenas o humor. Dias tediósos e úmidos, lhe davam mal estar, e mal passava pela porta de vidro, não sentia vontade de sair. Mais hoje, não sabia porque, estava com mais tédio que o costume.

Decidiu sair e, atravessar a rua movimentada, em direcção ao jornaleiro. Não cumprimentou o rapaz atrás do pequeno balcão, pedindo o primeiro jornal da segunda fila, na terceira prateleira. O rapaz não se deixou abater. Com um sorriso, lhe entregou o pedido.

Camus agradeceu friamente, e se voltou de costas. Mirou a primeira pagina, se surpreendendo.

"Paris em choque. Diamantes somem sem obstáculos"

Seus olhos claros se estreitaram, se preparando para começa a ler a noticia ali mesmo, mas foi distraído, pelo ronco de um carro, que parara na frente do restaurante.

Reparou no carro luxuoso e, depois, no homem que entregava a chave, para o arrumador de carros.

Era alto e bem magro. Seus cabelos curtos, escuros, eram bagunçados. Os olhos verdes escuros, cruzaram com os seus olhos claros, por segundos. Até que o recém-chegado se voltou de costas e caminhou para a entrada de vidro.

Camus viu o carro esporte se afastar, ainda conseguindo reparar na roupa do homem que falava com o garçon. Não era muito adequada para aquele clima. O casaco de coro preto, se estendia até o tornozelo.

Suspirou cansado. O que o tédio estava lhe fazendo!? Agora reparava na roupa dos clientes.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, se dirigindo para o restaurante. Ao passar pela porta, reparou que o homem sentou mais ao canto. Em uma das mesas reservadas.

Chamou o rapaz acanhado, de uniforme de duas cores.

- Aquelas mesas não estão reservadas? – Apontou discretamente, sem olhar para o local.

- Aquela não estava, senhor – O rapaz respondeu baixo – Ele pediu o prato mais caro.

Aquela ultima informação era escusada. Saberia de qualquer jeito o que iria para a mesa 9, aquela que ficava ao canto, isolada.

Ficou parado, observando durante alguns segundos.

- Ok – Fez para o rapaz, que ainda, esperava reacção – Pode ir – Completo já se retirando para uma das duas porta, atrás do balcão.

O rapaz observou seu patrão sumir. Era um homem estranho.

- MESA NOVE!!! – Um dos homens do balcão gritou em sua direcção, para que este, pegasse a bebida forte.

O rapaz acordou e correu para servir o cliente.

- Aqui está, senhor!!! – A voz tímida do rapaz, lhe tirou a concentração da parede de madeira.

Apenas sorriu.

- Desculpe – Ele fez, chamando a atenção do cliente – O senhor não é daqui!?

- Não

- Está de passagem?

- Vim a negócio – Respondeu com sotaque – fico até amanhã.

- É espanhol??

O homem assentiu, satisfazendo a curiosidade do rapaz, que pediu um "com licença" e se retirou a pressa.

O outro, rapidamente, desfez o sorriso.

Seus olhos se prenderam na direcção da janela. La ao fundo, uma grande nuvem negra vinha em direcção da terra. Com certeza, para aquele lado, ficava o mar revolto.

Um mar de ondas gigantescas e revoltas, que maltratava os barcos que nele navegavam.

O vento forte, assobiava alto, fazendo, Luana, que estava no minúsculo quarto de Aioria, tapar os ouvidos. Sua raiva e aflição, pelo o que aconteceu com Lucas, estava sendo substituída por medo. E por enjôo, com todo aquele balanço, que aumentava cada vez mais.

Aioros, segurava o leme com fúria, tentando acompanhar o movimento, que ficava cada vez mais intenso.

- Não é possível – Aldebaran, via abismado, a luta entre o barco e as ondas – Essa já é a segunda tempestade.

Aioros não respondeu. Olhou o céu, que ficava cada vez mais negro. Aldebaran acompanhou o olhar do comandante.

- Droga – Fez uma careta – Isso vai ficar feio.

- Chame os outros para cima.

- Aioros!?

- Faça que estou mandando – Disse, sem lhe fitar – Isso vai ficar feio.

- Quanto falta, para chegar na costa?

- Meia hora.

- Isto é muito – Disse, se dirigindo para as escadas. Sua voz troante, chamava por todos.

Aioria, na companhia de Luana, a pegou no colo e a levou o mais rápido que pode, se segurando no corre-mão nas paredes.

Os olhos claros de Aiora, percorreu o recinto. Seu irmão no leme, pressionava os lábios, tentando manter o controle. Os restantes, tinham os olhos postos lá fora, onde as ondas, com muita freqüência, devoravam o convés.

Luana, que até então, tinha tapado os ouvidos e, fechado os olhos, decidiu espreitar.

As laterais, tinham chapas de ferro protegendo os vidros. O vento que batia nelas, pareciam raios, que junto com as enormes ondas, faziam um barulho monstruoso.

Luana se agarrou co mais no pescoço de Aioria, que apertou os braços.

Por vezes o barco parecia querer virar, fazendo a criança ter vontade de gritas. Mas logo, outra onda vinha, jogando o navio para outro lado.

Aioros perdia o controle do navio.

- Isto está mal. Isto está mal – O rapaz irritante repetia assustado.

- Fique calado! – O barbudo lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

"Não estou conseguindo controla-lo" – Aioroa pensou, enquanto mordia os lábios.

Os golpes das ondas, estavam cada vez piores.

Como odiava aquela região, de tempestades e mar revolto. Perto do único local, que poderia partir um navio ao meio.

Arregalou os olhos, juntamente com os de mais.

- SEGUREM-SE!!! – Gritou, alertando a todos.

Aldebaran correu para a alavanca do motor, puxando para o máximo.

Um frio percorreu a barriga de Luana quando o navio desceu e, no mesmo instante, começou a subir.

Arregalava os olhos, ao perceber que aquela subida parecia não ter fim.

Ficou aliviada, ao ver o topo, para segundos depois, começar a gritar, junto com alguns presentes.

Aioros fazia um som estranho com a garganta, enquanto sentia o barco descer cada vez mais rápido.

"Ele não vai aguentar!!!" – Pensava temeroso.

Seguraram com mais força. A frente do navio, bateu na agua, fazendo alguns dos homens caírem no chão. Aioria, se jogou contra a parede, tentando se segurar.

Uma peça de ferro, se soltou la fora, ficando pendurada por um fio, balançando com o movimento das ondas, que não paravam de investir contra o pesqueiro.

Os olhos de Aioros, acompanhavam o movimento brusco da peça, que era jogada de um lado para o outro, se enrolando no mastro e desenrolando.

- É a antena – Aioria disse incrédulo.

- Nós não vamos conseguir chegar em terra – Aioros sussurrou, espantando os outros.

- Como assim?! – O menino se assustou, se aproximando.

Aioros não lhe olhou.

- Não vê!? – Ainda tentava controlar o navio inutilmente – Olhe para a bússola!

Os olhos do rapaz se prendeu na bússola, que uma hora apontava para um lado e, outra, para outro lado.

- Parece que o mar não nos quer fora dele.

- Isso não pode ser – O de barba disse irritado – Controle o navio!!!

Aioros se voltou com raiva.

- Se acha que faz melhor, então venha você para cá!!!

O homem pareceu querer revidar, mas decidiu se calar.

- Precisamos chamar alguém – O rapaz se manifestou de novo.

- Sem antena?! – Alguém lembrou, apontando para fora.

- Eu vou – Aioria disse, colocando Luana no chão. Está reclamou – Segure firme aqui – Colocou as pequenas mãos da menina no corre-mão – Não solte.

- Aioria...!!!

- Eu vou com você – Aldebaran se prontificou.

- Não se preocupe – Disse, se segurando na pequena porta.

As ondas continuavam engolindo o convés, enquanto Aldebaran e Aioria, brigavam com o chão escorregadio. Uma grande onda se jogou contra o navio, jogando Aioria para o outro lado. Este bateu as costas na quina de uma caixa.

Aldebaran correu ao seu socorro, ajudando-o a se levantar.

O navio começou a se inclinar para frente, dando chance para os dois homens no covés, se jogarem contra o mastro pretendido.

- Vamos, Aioria! – Aioros disse, entre dentes.

Luana se soltou de onde estava, escorregando para o balcão à frente. Se o homem de barba não a tivesse segurado, teria se machucado.

Aldebaran ajudou Aioria a alcançar a primeira barra que fazia de degrau.

O navio mudou, inclinado a ponta e, fazendo o grande moreno ter que se segurar.

Aioria subia com destreza, tentando não ser acertado com a antena, que ia com violência para todos os lados.

Quando chegou no topo, agarrou no cabo que ainda prendia a antena e, a puxou, tentando a todo o custo coloca-la no lugar. Uma...duas...apenas na terceira tentativa, conseguiu encaixa-la.

Do alto do mastro, fez sinal, causando euforia na cabine.

O rapaz irritante, rapidamente agarrou no radio.

- MAYDAY!!!MAYDAY!!!

Um som alto e irritante, assustou os de mais.

- Aqui é do Porto de Le Havre. Qual a situação?

O rapaz indicou rapidamente a situação, sem gaguejar, dando, sem ser pedido, as coordenadas.

Aioros se impressionou. Nunca pensou que aquele menino fosse tão prestativo.

Mais um grande barulho foi ouvido. Quando ouviram a voz o do homem, o radio fez um barulho indicando fora de sintonia, perdendo totalmente o sinal.

Quando o comandante olhou para fora, teve uma surpresa. Aioria tinha escorregado, e estava se segurando me um pedaço quebrado do "degrau".

Vira a antena, voar na sua direcção.

- AIORIA!!! – Gritou, puxando o rapaz ao seu lado, para seu lugar – Segure firme! – Ainda disse, correndo ao socorro do irmão.

As ondas continuavam a bater, lavando o convés, fazendo Aioros escorregar de um lado para outro. Brigava para chegar ao mastro.

- CUIDADO!!! – O homem de barba gritou para o rapaz, que virara o leme com força.

Uma enorme onda, bateu no casco, jogando o barco de lado. Aioria foi jogado para a agua. Aioros correu para o canto, com Aldebaran. Chamavam por Aoria, pedindo para este lutar.

Aioria dava fortes braçadas, mas as correntes lhe levavam para longe.

O rapaz, resolvera jogar o navio mais para o lado, aproximando perigosamente, de onde o grego estava.

Grande chance!!! Aioros, agarrou no irmão, no momento que uma onda o ergueu, puxando-o para perto. Aldebaran ajudou.

Apesar das ondas permanecerem, conseguiram chegar na cabine, onde Luana correu para abraçar Aioria, que ainda tossia.

O socorro chegaria minutos depois, rebocando μηδεν αγαν **-** "Grecia – Fishing Ship" e levando-o com a sua tripulação para as costas francesas.

O mar ainda estava revolto, mas ali, parecia muito menor do que de onde estavam.

Não sabiam que horas eram. Estavam cansados e famintos.

O homem que os recebeu, falava fluentemente o inglês, se comunicando abertamente com Aioros.

Disse onde poderiam encontrar pousada e comida. Estes não fizeram qualquer objecção, seguindo as instruções do homem de bigode.

Luana parecia cansada. Jantou e caiu na cama, do quarto que dividia com Aldebaran.

O moreno custou a pegar no sono, observando a menina. Teve azar, coitada. Duas tempestades em alto mar. Com certeza, seria difícil coloca-la naquele navio, novamente.

Mas este navio dificilmente sairia no dia seguinte. Aioros estava determinado a reparar alguns estragos, antes de partir. Teriam uma longa viagem de regresso e, não queria passar por isso, outra vez. Não queria ver o irmão em apuros.

A manhã seguinte, foi trabalhosa para a costa francesa de forma a avaliar os estragos. Aioros e sua tripulação seguiram para o cais, para analisar seu navio. Mas antes, recomendou que Aioria descansasse. Desse um passeio com Luana e conhecesse o local.

Aioria concordou, mais pela menina, que nesse curto período, já tinha passado por muito e, precisava se distrair.

Soube que na avenida principal, havia um centro comercial. Estava decidido, era paa lá que iriam.

O dia estava limpo e quente. Seria ali, que almoçaria com a menina, que concordara de pronto.

As ruas movimentadas, não chegavam perto, da quantidade de pessoas que se aglomeravam dentro daquele centro comercial.

Pressionou a mão de Luana, enquanto esbarrava nas pessoas, que iam e vinham.

Pareciam agitadas. Falavam alto.

Começou a caminhar com mais firmeza. Tinha que passar!!!

Aquilo tudo já estava lhe irritando. E aquele som atrás das vozes. O tirava do sério.

O que era?! De onde vinha!? Sirenes?

Estranhou. Já estava demasiado irritado.

Foi quando se deu conta de que lhe faltava algo. Olhou para baixo. Luana não estava mais lá.

Freneticamente começou a procurar, primeiro rodando no próprio corpo. Depois caminhando sem rumo, esbarrando nas pessoas, que lhe chingavam de algo que não conseguia compreender.

Luana não estava em parte nenhuma. E aquela sirene, só piorava as coisas.

Onde raio tinha se metido aquela menina?! Não sabia gritar seu nome, para que assim a encontrassem?

Luana não podia gritar. Alguém lhe tapava a boca, enquanto a carregava para dentro de uma porta azul. Viu escadas em caracol.

A pessoa que lhe segurava, lhe colocou no chão, lhe fitando com intensidade.

Estranhou. Aquela menina tinha um rosto familiar.

Sem demora começou a falar, como se tivesse que se explicar:

- Eu preciso de você, para poder sair daqui – Começou – Eu não vou te machucar. Mas você tem que prometer que não vai gritar.

Luana estava assustada, mas decidira fazer o que lhe era ordenado. Assentiu à proposta.

De vagar, a mão do homem saiu de sua boca.

Ele a segurou pelos braços, ainda lhe fitando.

- Depois eu te levo onde você quiser. – Tentou acalma-la, ao vê-la respirar ofegante.

- Ok! – A menina respondeu.

Não foi difícil passar pela segurança que cercava o piso inferior. Afinal, era o que fazia de melhor. Esganar as pessoas.

Ainda de mãos dadas com a menina, que seguia atrás, chegou em uma pensão não muito distante, de aparência duvidosa.

Só quando entrou no quarto, reparou que tinha falado em espanhol com a menina.

Fitou Luana, que sentava em uma cadeira, um tanto quebrada.

- Você é espanhola? – Perguntou, enquanto arrastava uma cadeia para perto.

Sentou de frente para a criança.

- Minha mãe era espanhola – Respondeu baixo.

- Você está aqui com seu pai?

A menina assentiu.

- Quando isso terminar, te levo até ele – Prometeu. – Eu sou Shura – Estendeu a mão.

A menina apertou a mão que lhe era estendida.

- Luana.

- Muito bem, Luana. Vamos comer e, depois ir ao trabalho.

A menina não disse nada.

Comeram, o que o serviço de quarto trouxe e ficaram ali, até o cair do sol.

Quando a grande luz desaparecia no horizonte, Shura deu o sinal para saírem.

Teria que voltar para o local onde tinha estado em primeiro lugar. Ia buscar o que lhe pertencia.

** Continua...**


	5. Queridos fugitivos

O crepúsculo já desaparecia. Os olhos claros fitavam as chamas das velas, que tremulavam com a brisa calma e fria, que entrava pela fresta da janela.

De telefone na mão, brincando com o fio que ligava o escutador ao aparelho principal, ouvindo a voz suave e brincalhona de seu amigo de infância.

- _Você trabalha de mais_ – Ouviu – _Precisa de ferias._

Camus suspirou. Miro era seu amigo, quase irmão. Seus pais se conheciam desde a mocidade, quando a nova família Roland, passava sua lua de mel em Creta.

As ferias, desde criança, ou eram passaram na Grécia, ou em sua casa, com Miro.

- Eu não posso deixar os negócios, agora – Respondeu, descontraído – Meu pai já não tem condições para tal. Ele voltou para Paris, sabia?

- _Mesmo?! Você deveria fazer o mesmo. Deixar o restaurante por uns tempos._

- Nas mãos de quem? Não há ninguém de confiança.

- _É impossível, isso_– Miro pareceu desolado, com a teimosia de Camus. – _Você precisa sair um pouco._

- Eu estou bem – A voz fria, não impressionava Miro, que pensava ser resultado de um tédio profundo – Além do mais – Camus continuou – França já não é mais a mesma.

- _Do que está falando?_

- Você não viu as noticias, do que aconteceu no banco de Paris?

O outro riu. Camus estranhou.

- _Uma grande proeza. Sair do banco carregando diamantes sem qualquer problema. Isso na Grécia não acontece._

- Impossível, a policia ter deixado escapar – Camus estava revoltado – Antigamente, esse ladrão não chegaria nem na porta.

-_ Você está mudando de assunto_ – Miro permanecia com seu ar de gozo – _O que isso tem a ver com as suas ferias? Você nem mora em Paris_.

- Como posso deixar o restaurante? A segurança está cada vez pior...

-_ Ah, Camus, deixa disso! Quem iria querer assaltar um restaurante no fim do mundo?!_

O homem atrás da linha esperou pela resposta torta, mas essa não veio.

- _Camus?!_

- Depois te ligo – Disse distante, não esperando pela resposta. Desligou, logo em seguida.

Levantou calmamente da cadeira, e mirou a única arma disponível para uma eventual protecção. Um sabre de esgrima, pendurado na parede. Era de seu pai, quando este ainda tinha disposição para participar em torneios, que lhe rendera um belo enfeite na primeira prateleira, à esquerda, da mesa principal daquela sala.

Tirou com cuidado o objecto ainda brilhante, e com passos leves saiu pela porta.

O barulho que o perturbou, ainda era sentido do corredor. Prestava atenção para ver de qual das portas vinha aquele barulho. Sua cabeça maquinava: como surpreenderia a pessoas em questão?

Se amaldiçoava, pela maldita mania de deixar as janelas recostadas, até a hora de ir embora.

Também, aquele labirinto de portas, na qual, o pai exigiu que existissem para se caso fosse preciso fugir de algo, dava cabo de seus nervos. Nunca entendeu o que o pai queria dizer com "fugir de algo". Le Havre era um local tranqüilo, de gente simples e trabalhadora. Não precisavam tirar o que era dos outros, para conseguir o que queriam. Pelo menos, até agora.

Paris era o centro, capital. Atraia milhares de pessoas de todas as estirpes. Le Havre, não.

Mais um barulho. Vinha da cozinha. Estreitou os olhos e começou a caminhar.

Estava naquele corredor. Um dos três, mandados construir pelo dono original do restaurante.

Apenas uma das portas ligava um corredor a outro e, apenas um corredor levaria ao salão principal.

Os olhos escuros, percorriam todo o local. Que raio de restaurante era aquele, com tantas portas. Fora uma "idéia de girico", ter entrado pelos fundos. Deveria ter quebrado a porta principal e entrado directo no salão. Pegaria o que tinha deixado ali mais cedo e partiria.

Estava tão desorientado, que esquecera da companhia que trazia.

- Porque estamos aqui? – A voz de Luana saiu alta, fazendo Shura lhe tapar a boca.

- Shhhhh!!! Fale baixo – Sussurrou.

- Nós não temos permissão para estar aqui? – A menina sussurrou de volta.

- Mais ou menos – Shura deu um sorriso amarelo.

Antes que Luana pudesse falar algo, foi agarrada pelo braço e arrastada pelo corredor.

Tentava não fazer barulho. Iria pegar o desgraçado de surpresa.

Mirou a porta de madeira escura, fechada, ouvindo as panelas baterem. O som abafado lhe irritou.

Engoliu a seco, empunhando o sabre. Suas mãos hesitaram em chegar na fechadura, mas resolvera entrar de rompante.

A porta fez um estrondo. As panelas voaram no chão, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor.

Camus paralisou perante a imagem das panelas que continuavam a cair, enquanto um grunhido assustado acompanhou o salto de um pequeno vulto, que correu para a janela aberta.

O som parecia continuar em sua cabeça, mas o local já estava em silencio.

Deu um suspiro alto.

"Maldito gato" – Pensou. Não deu tempo de uma segunda reacção. Ouviu um "clic", sentindo algo frio lhe encostar na nuca.

Arregalou os olhos.

- Seu nome, herói – Uma voz irritantemente sarcástica, invadiu seus ouvidos.

Camus estreitou os olhos.

- O que quer? – A voz saiu sem emoção.

A pessoa, atrás, pareceu se irritar, com a falta de sentimento daquela indagação.

- Quero seu nome – Respondeu com menos sarcasmo.

O outro suspirou impaciente.

- Se o que quer é dinheiro. Não é na cozinha que vai encontrar...

O objecto frio foi pressionado em sua nuca, com força.

- Qual a parte do "eu quero o seu nome" que você não entende?! – Perguntou sem paciência.

- Porque quer saber meu nome? – Camus fez menção de virar, mas foi empurrado.

- Não se vire! – A voz impaciente, ordenou – Gosto de saber o nome de quem vou mandar para o outro mundo.

Camus arregalou os olhos.

- Além do mais. Com você só vou me divertir. Você será para minha colecção...

Cada palavra daquele homem, dava arrepios no francês, que ainda com o sabre na mão, se perguntava qual o problema do outro.

Não estava ali pelo dinheiro? Porque não tinha pedido para soltar a arma branca?

Só poderia ser estúpido e, agora, tagarelava sem parar, coisas que Camus não prestava atenção.

Seus olhos passavam rapidamente pelo recinto, parando em uma panela, jogada de mal jeito no chão.

Deu um fino sorriso, percebendo o quanto o outro estava próximo. Não via direito seu rosto, mas percebia, o quanto estava ficando distraído.

Num gesto rápido, virou no próprio corpo, dando um tapa na mão armada, jogando o objecto longe e, assustando o outro, que com destreza se livrou do golpe de estava pretes a receber.

Caiu de mal jeito a alguns passos de Camus, que fez um som triunfante, apontando para a camisa rasgada do moreno.

Este, lhe fitou com ódio.

Uma afronta...um vexame, se deixar abater por um homem com uma espada.

Camus se colocou em uma posição superior, como um lorde, pronto a combater. Esgrima...a quanto tempo não praticava? Não interessava. Iria fazer aquele homem engolir as palavras de a pouco. E iria faze-lo com classe.

Com o queixo, indicou uma faca, de tamanho considerável para uma boa luta. Na falta de coisa melhor...

O moreno levantou, agarrando no objeco que lhe era indicado. Absurdo. A que ponto tinha chegado. Iria combater com um dono de restaurante que se achava o D'Ártagnan.

Seus olhos azuis eram atentos. Não poderia errar.

A postura do francês lhe irritava. Parecia superior. Também com uma espada daquele tamanho, contra uma faca, até a lesma morta que o contratara pareceria da guarda real.

Sorriu ao imaginar, mas não só por isso.

- En Guarde!!! – Camus se preparou.

O outro sorriu, para o estranhamento do oponente.

- Touché! – Mal respondera, atacou a faca na direcção de Camus, que com o susto desviou, dando tempo do moreno pular para o outro lado do balcão, empunhando a sua arma de fogo.

Os olhos claros de Camus arregalaram ao ver a arma sendo apontada na sua dercção, correndo pela porta, quase sendo atingido pela bala que atravessou a porta que fechava.

O barulho do disparo da arma, o deixou tonto, mas sabia que tinha que correr.

A porta da cozinha fora aberta de rompante pouco depois, com a imagem do assassino saindo tranquilamente.

No outro corredor, Luana gritara no momento que ouviu o barulho, que não sabia identificar de onde veio.

Shura, no susto, abriu a primeira porta a sua frente e se escondeu com a menina.

- O que foi isso? - Luana sussurrou.

- Tiro – Shura respondeu sem pensar, enquanto espreitava para o corredor.

- Vamos embora...

- Shhhhhh!!! – Ordenou sem paciência.

Ouvia passos no corredor. Pareciam ser mais que uma pessoa.

- Raios – Se queixou, batendo o pé de leve.

- Vasculhem tudo! – Ouviu uma voz grossa, ordenar – Aquele desgraçado não pode fugir assim. Limpem o que estiver no caminho.

Shura, rapidamente abaixou perante a menina assustada, agarrando-lhe nos braços.

- Se esconda – Disse sobre o protesto desta – Shhhhhh – tentou acalmar – Eu volto para te buscar.

- Mas estão dando tiros lá fora... - Disse chorosa.

- Por isso, você fica aqui – Disse firme – Eu volto para te buscar. – Repetiu, vendo a menina vacilar.

Os olhos de Luana percorreu o recinto mal iluminado pelo aquário ao fundo. Seus olhos acostumados, focaram uma mesa de madeira, na frente da fonte de luz.

Shura compreendeu, lhe sorrindo.

- Não me esquece aqui – Luana pediu.

- Claro que não! Vai!

Os olhos escuros acompanharam a menina, que se escondia atrás da mesa. Pensou que se não se safasse, alguém iria lhe encontrar. Iria lhe ajudar.

Uma agitação começou no corredor. Não conseguia compreender o que era dito, mas algo grave estava provocando os barulhos estranhos no corredor.

Arregalou os olhos, ao perceber que alguém estava prestes a abrir a porta. Correu para a parede ao lado da porta, a espera que entrassem.

"A melhor defesa é o ataque" – Pensou, tentando acabar com seu nervosismo.

Uma mão empurrou a porta, que abriu devagar.

Shura engoliu a seco. Estava na hora de mostrar sua ira.

Ficou impressionado com o pé que se mostrou, recuando.

Não! Não podia perder a coragem.

Era agora!!!

Deu um salto na direcção do homem que acabara de entrar, lhe envolvendo o pescoço com o braço.

O recém-chegado se debateu, sentindo o pescoço ser apertado cada vez mais.

- Desgraçado!!! – Shura sentia dificuldade em se manter na posição.

O homem que se debatia, era muito maior. Seu corpo musculoso, se debatia de um lado para o outro, jogando o corpo de Shura de forma desgovernada.

Luana em baixo da mesa, colocou as pernas dobradas e, a cara entre as pernas. As mão, tapavam os ouvidos para não presenciar a cena.

Torcia para que Shura não fosse machucado.

Ouviu um forte estrondo, de uma estante se quebrando.

Shura fitou o homem que lhe tinha jogado sobre o móvel envernizado. Mais três homens apareceram.

Os outros dois, muito iguais. Morenos e menores que o homem que estava ofegante.

- Onde ela está? – O de cabelos mais claro se aproximou.

Shura estreitou os olhos, demorando para entender do que se tratava.

Suspirou, apontando para a outra mesa.

Viu o outro moreno correr para onde era apontado.

Luana sentiu uma mão lhe segurar o braço. Assustada, ia começar a gritar, porem quando viu quem era, saiu rapidamente de onde estava, abraçando-o.

Aioros abraçou a criança como se fosse um bem precioso, recuperado de um roubo.

Luana não o havia perdoado pelo o que fizera com Lucas, mão vê-lo ali, lhe causou uma sensação boa.

Olhou em volta, se deparando com a imagem dos outros três homens.

Sabia que Shura havia sido atacado.

Se desvencilhou de Aioros e correu para Shura, para o estranhamento de todos.

- Eu só precisava sair daquele centro comercial – Explicou se recompondo.

Claro que um daqueles homens era o pai da menina. Precisava se desculpar.

- Você vai para cadeia, meu amigo – Aioria avançou.

Shura recuou, lembrando dos outros homens.

- Onde estão...?

Não conseguiu completar. O barulho de um tiro assustou a todos.

- Temos que sair daqui! – Aldebaran alertou.

- Há homens lá fora, querendo o meu couro – Shura disse assustado.

- Optimo – Aioria deu um sorriso – Entregamos você para eles, e saímos...

- Está louco?!?

- Não é hora para isso – Aioros se aproximou, tirando Luana de perto daquele que reconheceu como sendo espanhol. – Esse homens não estão de brincadeira.

- Eu não posso ir embora sem ir ao salão principal – Shura disse.

- Esqueceu de pagar a conta?

- Chega, Aioria – O Capitão se enervou – Eles estão em todo o lado, provavelmente. Temos que tentar sair, já.

- Escuta...

Aioria avançou, segurando Shura pelo colarinho.

- É surdo?!

- N-não – Shura disse sentindo ser prensado na parede. Agarrou no punho que lhe segurava, e estreitou os olhos. – O que está lá, pode ser compensador para todos nós.

Aioros ergueu o queixo, fitando os dois.

- Largue-o, Aioria.

O irmão hesitou, lhe olhando incrédulo.

- Agora! – Disse sério.

Aioria obedeceu.

- É bom que valha mesmo – Disse saindo pela porta com cautela, sendo seguido pelos de mais.

Andavam pelo corredor, como gatos em terreno incerto. A única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração ofegante de Shura.

- Quer parar!? – Aioria recriminou de sussurro.

- Fala assim, porque não foi você que levou com o grandão.

- Parem os dois – Aldebaran se voltou, chateado.

Com certeza, se mais daqueles homens viesse, era ele que iria ter que ir na frente. A idéia não lhe agradava, pois não tinha nenhuma roupa a prova de balas. Sorte tivera antes de entrar naquele cômodo, onde encontrou a criança com o espanhol. Pegara os homens desprevenidos, arrastando seus corpos para uma sala vazia, que agora estava próxima.

- Você tem certeza que aqueles homens não acordariam tão rápido? – Aioros se voltou para o Touro.

Aldebaran ficou pensativo.

- Porque? – Shura indagou.

- Não queremos ter surpresas desagradáveis – Aioria disse sem paciência.

- Acho que sim – Aldebaran respondeu finalmente.

- Acha?! – Aioros se indignou.

Mal dissera isso, um barulho fez todos saltarem.

O telefone, em alguma sala, algures, berrava por ser atendido.

Ao perceberem, riram de forma aliviada. Alivio que não durou muito tempo. Uma das portas a direita foi aberta rapidamente, com um forte ruído.

Shura mandou um salto, que quase caiu em cima de Aioria. Este, no susto, o empurrou para frente, soltando um grunhido.

Ia chamar nomes a mãe do espanhol, mas se esqueceu do ocorrido ao olhar aquela cena estranha.

Um homem afoito, segurava uma espada, que ao ver de Shura era "aboiolada". O homem lhes mirou assustado.

Camus pensava rápido. Se perguntava se aqueles homens, de aspecto duvidoso, tinham alguma arma de fogo. Os olhos passavam com rapidez por cada figura paralisada em sua frente, a procura de perigo.

Aioros tomou a frente, estreitando os olhos.

- Está armado – sussurrou.

- É uma espada – Shura desmereceu.

- Ele pode atirar – Aioria pensava em alguma arma de fogo escondida.

Shura lhe fitou incrédulo, não percebendo o argumento do outro.

- Com uma espada?! – Disse zombeteiro – Só se ele for o James Bond – Voltou a fitar Camus.

- Quem é você? – Aldebaran ergueu a voz.

Camus estreitou os olhos. Que pergunta absurda.

- Eu é que pergunto – Disse frio – Quem são vocês?

- Nós apenas viemos buscar a menina – Aldebaran apontou para a criança, escondida atrás de Aioros.

Camus estranhou. O que faria uma menina com aqueles homens?

De qualquer forma, não desconfiava do que o homem grande falava. Baixou um pouco a guarda.

- Estava com o ladrão aqui – Aioria apontou para o espanhol.

Este se indignou.

- Espera aí! Eu não roubei a menina – Shura disse, chamando a atenção de todos – Eu a peguei emprestado.

- Como se fosse um objecto – Aioria estreitou os olhos.

- Calma – Aioros tentou apartar.

- Seja como for. É melhor irem embora – Camus alertou – E levem seu amigo com vocês.

- Qual amigo? – Aldebaran estranhou.

- Ai está você – Ouviram uma voz da porta, atrás de Camus.

Este correu na direcção dos outros, quando ouviam um novo tiro.

Abaixaram instintivamente, começando a correr para o fim do corredor, entrando pela porta de vidro grosso, de cor esverdeada.

Shura deu um sorriso triunfante, quando olhou em volta.

Sem falar nada, correu para a mesa onde esteve sentado mais cedo e, com o dedo, furou o papel de parede, que antes tivera o trabalho de remover com cuidado, para não rasgar.

O buraco feito por ele, também estava lá, assim como aquilo que deixara escondido.

Agarrou nos dois saquinhos pretos e correu com o grupo para fora do restaurante.

As luzes fracas da rua, formavam sombras bizarras e monstruosas no chão, que se moviam rapidamente.

Seguiam Aioros, não percebendo que nada os seguiam.

Mascara da Morte, no enorme salão, pegou no telefone e discou um numero, rapidamente.

Ouviu chamar duas vezes, até aquela voz irritante dar sinal.

- Perdia-a – Disse.

- IDIOTA!!!

- Acalme-se – Disse, estreitando os olhos – Ela esta escoltada.

- Eu sei que ela está escoltada, meu imbessiu – O homem se exaltava – Vá atrás dela.

- Direcção...

- Vá para o aeroporto. Lá você encontrará sua passagem, junto com indicações.

Ouviu o homem desligar. Bufou. Maldita hora que aceitara esse trabalho. Nunca pensou que matar uma criança precisava de tanta sorte.

Porque só isso que poderia ser:

Falta de sorte.

Era o que Aioros pensava estar acontecendo. Primeiro Lucas, agora essa confusão, que envolvia aqueles dois estranhos.

No beco escuro, perto do cais, mirou aqueles que tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

Luana mirava os sacos que estavam amarrados no cinto de Shura. Não precisava de fôlego. Aldebaran a carregara.

Estranhamente, também, não tinha medo. Aqueles homens lhe transmitiam segurança.

- O que é? – Perguntou para Shura, que mirou os sacos, com ar preocupado.

- É – Aioria lhe olhou torto – O que tem aí, de tão importante?

Camus ficou atento.

Shura agarrou em um dos sacos e derramou o conteúdo na palma de sua outra mão.

Os olhos se arregalaram, ao ver o brilho hipnotizante.

Camus, na hora, sentiu seu coração se encher de cólera.

- Seu desgraçado! – Disse entre dentes, surpreendendo os de mais.

Avançou rápido, mas foi travado por Aldebaran, que estava no seu caminho.

- Ladrão!!! – Disse se debatendo.

- Acalme-se – Touro pediu.

- Não vêm?! – Se indignou, ainda se debatendo – Ele é o ladrão de Paris.

Shura lhe fitava sem entender.

Sim, conseguira enganar a todos e sair com os preciosos diamantes, sem se quer ser notado.

- Pare de fazer barulho – Aioria alertou, preocupado.

Camus compreendeu, se acalmando. Fitou Shura mais uma vez, e respirou fundo.

Também não compreendia o porque de estar daquele jeito. Nunca fora assim. Sempre frio e calculista, media bem suas palavras e actos, antes de qualquer reacção.

Talvez, pelo facto de, por causa dele, aquela confusão ter começado.

- O homem que tentou nos matar – Começou, sendo solto pelo moreno – Estava atrás de você.

- Não sei – Shura respondeu, colocando os diamantes de volta no saco, amarrando-o em seguida no cinto. – Não me pareceu que ele queria os diamantes.

- Ele tentou me matar, sem mais nem menos –Camus disse. – Mas escuta o que vou te dizer – Disse apontando o dedo indicador para o espanhol, que recuou – Eu vou ligar para a policia...

- Perda de tempo – Aioros falou, surpreendendo os presentes – Eu acho estranho não terem te pego em Paris – Virou para Shura.

Shura sorriu internamente. Era a sua chance.

- Claro que eles sabiam de tudo.

- Que?!

Virou triunfante para Camus.

- Você acha mesmo que eles não me ajudaram?

- Ajudaram? – Luana estava interessada.

Shura riu, para depois ficar sério, olhando alternadamente para cada um.

- Mas o problema é que eles querem me apagar. Assim ficam com tudo para eles.

- E aqueles caras no restaurante? – Aldebaran parecia preocupado.

- Você pegou uns tantos – Shura riu – Vocês, também, estão marcados, apartir de agora. Incluindo você, "Mètre".

Camus estreitou os olhos. Não conseguia pensar direito.

Rezava para que o seguro cobrisse os estragos feitos pelas balas daquele homem.

Estremeceu ao pensar que a morte chegou perto por algumas vezes, em uma só noite.

Estava cansado.

- Vamos para o barco – Aioros disse – Eles ainda não devem ter nos identificado. Já está tudo pronto para parti.

- Eu não posso deixar o restaurante...

- Você pode escolher – Aioria começou – Deixar por um tempo, ou permanentemente.

Camus entendeu.

Teria que partir. Esperava parar em algum lugar, para telefonar para o restaurante...ver quem ficaria em seu lugar por uns tempo.

Não disse mais nada. Shura encontrou seu meio de sair dali, sem ter que dividir seu tesouro com a policia francesa e, Luana, agradecia por tudo ter corrido bem, e seguir viagem para o seu sonhado destino.

Ao entrar no navio, se perguntou como poderia estar Lucas. Seu coração pesado aumentou a vontade de fechar os olhos e mergulhar no mundo de sonhos.

Sonhos no qual Lucas não conseguia alcançar naquele quarto escuro e úmido.

O corte em sua perna doía e, seu corpo tremia de frio.

A porta de ferro abriu, fazendo um rangido forte. Dali, surgiu um homem de roupa suja e rasgada, apontando para alguém entrar.

Seus olhos feridos com a claridade, viu uma menina loira, de roupas tão mal tratadas como a do homem, entrar.

Esta parou diante do menino, esperando que o homem saísse e, que a porta fosse fechada.

Lucas suspirou, vendo a menina sentar no chão. Vira-a rasgar a barra da saia e se aproximar.

Sem falar nada, enrolou o pedaço de pano na perna do menino, tapando o ferimento.

- Você está aqui a muito tempo? – Ela perguntou em português.

Lucas se surpreendeu. Sorriu.

- Não. E você?

- Um pouco. – Respondeu sentando do lado deste. Suspirou – A maior parte da crianças são chinesas...

Lucas queria perguntar, mas não queria que lhe perguntassem. Decidiu ficar calado. Aquela conversa não ia levar a lugar nenhum.

- O que eles fazem? – Perguntou de repente.

A menina lhe fitou.

- Trabalho em minas.

Lucas suspirou.

- Viktor, precisa de riquezas – Ouviu-a dizer.

- Tenho que fugir – Lucas disse pensativo.

A menina sorriu largamente. Estava a espera dessa constatação.

- Eu sei como – Disse, fazendo-o lhe fitar – Mas é perigoso.

- Não me importo – Disse firme.

- Então descanse. Fugiremos!

**Continua...**


	6. Menino em fulga

Sol. Finalmente via aquele brilho doente, mas maravilhoso, de meio dia, lhe bater com força na cara, queimando seu rosto já quase pálido e, machucando seus olhos. Sentia que esteve preso na escuridão durante séculos. Mas toda as noite a luz fraca do corredor imundo inundava sua cela mal cheirosa, onde dormiam com mais 2 rapazes chineses, para que um homem gordo e com o rosto meio deformado, provavelmente pelo golpe de uma faca, entrar, perguntando se ele não queria ir jantar com o homem chamado Viktor.

Toda noite a resposta era a mesma – "não" – de forma mal educada, mostrando toda a sua repulsa. Já não sabia a quanto tempo esteve ali, mas aprendera rapidamente a falar a língua daqueles meninos. Sabia perfeitamente que aquela seria a ultima vez que aquela proposta viria. No dia seguinte seria mandado para trabalhar nas minas escondidas.

- Onde são essas minas!? – Indagou uma vez.

A resposta era que nenhum dos meninos sabiam. As minas não deveriam pertencer a Viktor, mas sim ao Estado. Mas com o derramamento de muito sangue e muita coisa errada, Viktor conseguiu passa-las para seu nome. O local era de difícil acesso. As crianças tinham a cabeça coberta por sacos escuros durante o percurso de ida e de volta.

Muitas que iam, não voltavam.

O menino chinês, mais alto, dissera que provavelmente Lucas não voltaria. Aquele lugar era um horror e aqueles que nunca aceitaram o convite, nem mesmo um vez, não voltavam.

Lucas não se imprecionou. Logo a menina que nunca soubera o nome viria lhe mostrar como fugir. Apesar de que era raro lher ver, sabia que estava chegando a hora.

Olhou para o céu mais um pouco. Era sua primeira vez na mina. Seus olhos se desprenderam do sol doente por de trás das nuvens e começaram a percorrer o local. Uma paisagem desértica, na qual rochas enormes atrapalhavam seu mapa mental. Alguns metros da entrada da primeira mina, havia um desfiladeiro que se perdia no mar revolto.

Era por ali que deveria ir. Ela estaria no final do desfiladeiro.

Como combinado, ao sol do meio dia, quando os guardas almoçavam no ponto mais alto das minas, se esgueirou por entre as enormes pedras que se espalhavam no terreno e olhou o desfiladeiro.

Como a menina tinha dito, havia uma trilha estreita, que descia directamente a uma gruta.

Hesitou olhando para trás. Onde estava era realmente alto e qualquer erro poderia ser fatal.

Suspirou observando tudo que estava acontecendo.

"Incrível! – pensou – "ninguém reparou" – sorriu.

- Ainda bem – sussurrou.

Com calma, por seu medo, começou a descer o estreito caminho. Não poderia errar. Tinha que voltar para ajudar Luana. Tinha que fazer aquele homem pagar o que lhe tinha feito. Espalhar o que acontecia naquela zona a esperar que alguém fizesse algo para alem de pensar "coitados".

Era isso. Precisava voltar, não apenas por si, mas por Luana e as outras crianças. E tinha que ser rapido, antes que dessem por sua falta.

O que não demorou a acontecer, pois os olhos claros, sempre atentos, de Afrodite já havia reparado que aquele menino diferente não dava as caras a superfície. Nem mesmo na hora do almoço.

Espremeu os lábios pensando no que fazer. Na verdade não estava onde deveria estar. Pensou que era inútil estar constantemente observando, pois havia mais o que fazer, como por exemplo, arrancar dinheiro daquele palerma que se achava tão esperto porque explorava crianças. Assim como fizera com a sua infância.

Estreitou os olhos. De certa forma se identificava com aquele menino de nome Lucas. Era valente. Provavelmente estaria ainda por perto.

Sorriu. Iria demorar mais um pouco para avisar Viktor.

Uma demora que daria tempo de Lucas chegar a boca da gruta e ver o percurso que acabara de fazer e assim suspirar de alivio.

- Até que em fim – A menina disse saindo por de trás de uma pedra, assustando o menino.

- Obrigada pelo susto – disse se voltando irritado.

A menina pareceu ignorar, mas sorriu maldosamente.

- Vamos logo – ela disse, pegando na mão do garoto – Eles já devem ter dado pela sua falta.

- E pela sua?

- Sim – respondeu já arrastando Lucas para dentro da gruta escura.

- Onde vamos? – Lucas ficou temeroso.

A menina parou e lhe fitou seria.

- No final desta gruta, conseguimos entrar em um túnel, que vai dar na estação velha. – Lucas tentava traças um mapa mental – seguimos um pouco pela linha. De lá temos um único trêm que vai para minha cidade.

- Como você sabe isso? – Lucas desconfiou.

- Eu brincava nesse túnel com um parente distante – Ela disse entrando na gruta.

Lucas a seguiu, quase reclamando da escuridão, quando viu a menina se abaixar atrás de uma pedra e tirar uma lanterna. A menina sorrira e Lucas ficara aliviado.

Finalmente ia fugir.

- Temos que chegar no túnel antes que a maré suba.

- O mar entra aqui? – Lucas indagou assustado.

A menina acenou positivo.

- Vamos logo – Lucas se apressou.

Estava tão farto de tudo. Do mar então...Aquela brisa salgada...melada, balançava os cabelos azuis. Camus fitava o horizonte enquanto ouvia as risadas abafadas de Luana que falava com Shura e Aldebaran.

Não percebia do porque daquele gatuno espanhol ter tanto interesse nas histórias fantasiosas daquela criança. Quanto ao outro, até compreendia. Um homem que vivia no mar...pescadores adoram histórias que envolvam monstros e outros tipos de seres sobrenaturais. Mas um ladrão de diamantes, que sabia como roubar sem deixar rastro? Realmente não compreendia.

Olhou a cena por instantes, vendo Shura se levantar e se afastar.

Era, de facto, um homem um tanto estranho. Prometera metade dos diamantes ao capitão, e mal entrara no barco entregara as pedras preciosas na mão de Aioros, na frente de todos. Um ladrão vulgar tentaria enganar. Tentaria adiar esse momento até o fim. Ao menos que todos estivesse junto no golpe.

Voltou a olhar a criança com Aldebaran. O que faria aquela menina ali? Não tinha nenhum laço com aqueles homens.

Para Camus, tudo era muito suspeito e, o pior: tinha consciência de que seria implicado.

Suspirou cansado. De novo aquela conversa. Teriam todos ficado loucos.

- Vamos lá, Aioros – Shura, apoiado no balcão principal do pequeno quarto, fitava o outro sentado na cama.

- Deixe disso – Aioros disse bocejando. Tinha acabado de acordar e, mal abrira os olhos dera de cara com Shura – Isso é só fantasia de Luana.

- Eu acredito nela...

- Parabéns!

- Você não entende – Shura gesticulou nervoso – Parte dessa história pode ser real.

- Como os Cavaleiros...

- Não – O espanhol se apressou, dando um passo – o ouro – sussurrou enquanto sorria.

Aioros fez cara de quem não entendeu nada.

- Não faça essa cara – Shura estreitou os olhos, zombeteiro.

- Não é isso – O moreno levantou, se desviando da atenção do companheiro – É uma história tola.

- Pode não ser – Shura insistiu – Imagina – Começou desafiador – ouro de sua terra, mais os diamantes que te dei. Você ficaria sem dividas e conseguiria ter uma frota de pesqueiros só seu.

Aioros parou por um minuto. Ponderava o que fora lhe dito. Shura sorriu internamente, se perdendo no suspiro do grego.

- Luana tem que voltar para a terra dela – Disse de olhos fechados – Estava pensando em parar em Portugal e deixa-la na embaixada...

- Perda de tempo – Shura se indignou. Não poderia deixar Aioros arruinar seus planos – É o sonho dela.

- Delirio...

- Que seja – Shura se aproximou, vendo o outro virar e lhe encarar com um expressão seria – Você quer dizer para ela que tudo que ela passou até a agora foi em vão?!

Aioros engoliu a seco.

Shura se sentiu vitorioso, mais uma vez.

- Levamos ela até Athenas. – Falou simplesmente – Ela vai ver que não é nada do que ela pensou. Encontramos o ouro, pegamos ele e entregamos ela a embaixada brasileira.

O moreno balançou o corpo impaciente.

- E o Lucas? – Perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

Shura mal se lembrava daquele menino que Luana tanto falava. Aquele a qual Viktor levara.

Shura estremeceu. Todos que era envolvidos com um certo tipo de vida na Europa conheciam "aquele a que era guiado pelas mãos de um deus." – Éra como Viktor adorava ser chamado. Dizia que de seu lado Loki tudo observava lhe dando todo o poder. E por isso conseguiu tudo que conseguiu. Poder e fama no mundo do crime.

As crianças que ele levava, sumiam do mapa. Provavelmente era o que tinha acontecido com o menino Lucas, que tanto ouvia falar naquele barco.

Aioros parecia distante, só despertando com som irritante da garganta do outro, que já havia formulado sua resposta.

- Se conseguirmos ser rápidos... – tentava não pronunciar o que realmente pensava: que o menino poderia já estar morto quando voltassem a contactar Viktor – Você compra ele.

- Comprar ele?! – Aioros pareceu transtornado.

Shura recuou, pingarreando novamente.

- É o unico jeito de consegui-lo de volta. – Disse rapidamente, ouvindo o outro dar um sonoro suspiro.

Desagradável, mais verdadeiro. O quanto valia o menino que dera sem muito esforço? Não importava. Pagaria o que fosse preciso.

Com outro suspiro derrotado fitou Shura que lhe sorriu.

- Mas temos que parar em Portugal de qualquer jeito – Aioros disse simplesmente.

Shura não contestou. Precisava realmente de por os pés em terra antes de prosseguir para o Mediterrâneo.

Precisava de um lugar seco e quente, assim como Lucas, que já na entrada do tunel batia os dentes.

A menina, irritada, voltou-se para o companheiro.

- Você tem que ser forte – Ela disse de forma superior – Para onde vamos é muito mais frio que isso.

- Mais frio?! – Lucas se surpreendeu.

- Sim – Ela começou caminhando pelo solo irregular.

O menino, com os braços cruzados de forma a se esquentar seguia atrás.

- Quando entrarmos no trêm, vai estar melhor. Mas a minha terra é muito mais fria que isso.

- Mas o que faremos quando chegarmos lá? – Indagou batendo os dentes.

- Te explico no trêm – Vira a loira começar a correr alarmada – Estamos atrasados.

O menino não pestanejou ouvindo aquelas palavras, descruzou os braços e começou a correr desenfreadamente.

Não poderia desistir agora. Já tinham chegado até ali. Um sorriso cansado surgiu nos lábios quando uma luz fraca iluminou a silhueta da menina logo a frente.

Tentou não fechar os olhos e continuar correndo. Ali estava ela: a linha que a menina disse, mas não conseguiu demonstrar a felicidade que sentia. Tinha que correr. Quase escorregou para virar a direita, mas continuou depois do breve desiquilíbrio.

A menina continuava a correr, e Lucas seguia com esforço. Estava determinado.

"Tenho que conseguir" – Pensou aflito quando viu o trêm lá em baixo, parado na estação.

Não se deu conta que corria do lado da garota, já quase ultrapassando-a.

- Corra Lucas – Ouviu ela dizer sem fôlego.

Não olhou, continuava correndo. O cansaço não iria vencer. Ele era mais forte que isso. Lembrou de quando Luana estava presa de baixo das caixas, no navio de Aioros. Do esforço que fez para destruir cada uma. Precisava continuar.

Aumentou o ritimo alarmado, pois o trêm parecia se afastar de vagar.

- CORRA LUCAS!!!!

Ouviu-a gritar logo atrás.

Estreitou os olhos com raiva. Não iria perder aquele trêm. Não podia.

Aumentou os passos sem olhar para trás. O trêm se movia lentamente. Pensou que poderia apenas estar aquecendo o motor para acelerar. Tinha que ser mais rápido que esse processo. Faltava poucos.

- FALTA POUCO!!! – Gritou como incentivo, mais para si do que para a garota que não sabia dizer se estava conseguindo lhe acompanhar.

Conseguiu ir mais rapido, estado logo atras da maquina que começava a acelerar. Bastava um salto e conseguiria agarrar no corrimão da pequena escada que dava para a pequena parte exterior, que lhe daria acesso a entrada do ultimo vagão.

Um salto que não tinha coragem de dar. Mas persistiu no correr mais rápido, conseguindo com um esforço de esticar o corpo para se pendurar no corre mão.

Uma, duas, três vezes, entre desequilibrio e perda de velocidade, foi na quarta que conseguiu, seguido de um salto que deu pé no segundo pequeno degrau.

Não acreditava que tinha conseguido. De cabeça baixa, suspirou enquanto sorria. Mas perdeu este quando lembrou de sua salvadora.

Subiu os restantes degraus e olhou para trás.

Ela ainda corria, mas não ia conseguir.

- EI !!! – Lucas fez assustado – CORRE!!!

Ele estava vendo bem? Ela estava desistindo. Ela não podia...

- LUCAS, QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGAR NA ULTIMA PARAGEM – Ela dizia ainda correndo. Lucas começava a ter dificuldade em ouvi-la. Ela sabia disso – VÁ PARA O CASTELO E CONTE O QUE VOCÊ VIU.

- PARA QUEM?

Bateu a mão com força na barra de ferro, amaldiçoando o barulho que vinha perturbar o que a menina dizia.

Teve a impressão que ela estava sorrindo, enquanto apoiava as mãos nos joelhos, respirando ofegante.

Agora não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha ticket.

"Oh não!!!" – Engoliu a seco.

O que iria fazer agora?

- Está louco garoto? – Uma voz feminina o acordou, fazendo-o virar.

Uma mulher loira e olhos verdes lhe fitava a espera de uma resposta. Estava muito bem vertida.

Lucas estranhou compreender tão bem aquela língua.

- Então?! – Ela fez sem paciência.

- E-eu tenho que chegar a ultima paragem – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

A mulher riu. Observava-o atentamente. Estava sujo, vestindo trapos, mas era um menino bonito.

- Venha – Ela disse lhe indicando a porta – Vai ficar frio aqui fora.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe – disse lhe piscando os olhos – Você chegará na ultima paragem.

Lucas fitou a mulher, indeciso. Porque tanta generosidade com alguém que não conhecia? Pena? Que fosse. Melhor para ele. Decidiu acompanha-la.

De facto o caminho ia ficando cada vez mais frio, e a paisagem tomava outra forma e outras cores. Tão diferente daquele lugar horrível no qual os meninos chineses deveriam estar agora, com o cair da noite.

Tudo estava silencioso nos cativeros. Nenhuma reclamação ou choro. Nenhum barulho, tirando a gritaria que se fazia no luxuoso escritório do andar de cima.

- EU QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO!!! – Viktor gritava, enquanto estava atrás de sua mesa bem encerada, ainda de pé.

Diante deste, dois homens magros e altos. Tinham a pele era castigada pelo frio e as mãos asperas. De cabeça baixa, nada diziam.

Mais atrás, Afrodite, no canto direito, perto da porta de saída, tentava não rir.

- DESAPAREÇAM!!! – Gritou com toda a sua fúria. Não precisava dizer mais nada, em segundos os dois homens partiram, deixando Afrodite com a fera.

- Afrodite – Viktor chamou a atenção do belo homem, enquanto sentava na cadeira de tom avermelhada. Notava-se que tentava manter a calma – Ele só pode ter seguido um caminho.

Afrodite acenou positivamente.

- Onde você acha que ele chegou? – Afrodite indagou, tentando não rir.

Viktor não se preocupava com isso. Afrodite nunca escondeu que não gostava de estar em sua presença.

O homem grande sorriu de volta.

- Ele esta a caminho do Extremo Norte – Viktor disse, já bem mais calmo – E você vai trazer ele de volta.

Afrodite suspirou.

- Quem vem...?

- Só você – Viktor interrompeu – Mas antes, você vai se livrar desse dois incompetentes.

O outro sorriu, indicando que poderia considerar o trabalho feito.

- Em seguida, você vai buscar Lucas. Acabe com quem quiser impedir.

Aquele sorriso que Viktor poderia continuar sem se preocupar, se alargou ainda mais.

**_Continua..._**


End file.
